


The One with a Happy Ending

by with_a_kiss



Series: Fun With Jake and Jane [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, May Contain Traces of Nuts, Mild Transformation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Tricksters, content that briefly passes close to "corrective rape", content that briefly passes through cisnormative ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_kiss/pseuds/with_a_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jane Crocker and you have never been so happy! You are especially happy that Jake English is your boyfriend now, and that means you get to do enthusiastic and mutually pleasurable baby-making with him!</p><p>You are "sure" that the content warnings attached to this piece are only meant to lend an air of drama, and have nothing whatsoever to do with the actual events chronicled herein!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme.
> 
> You should actually probably read the warnings.

Oh boy! You sure are feeling great!

You mean that you are feeling "great" as in "powerful", and you ALSO mean that you are feeling "great" as in "happy"! Isn't it great when one word can say two true things at the same time?

Feeling great is definitely more fun than feeling unpowerful and unhappy, the way you did

before what?

before you started feeling so great!

In fact, the only way you could feel better than you do right now is if your best friends were here! Your birthday party will start soon, and you can't wait for them to arrive!

Dirk, Roxy, and Jake -- Oh no! You're in love with Jake, and you've just remembered that you haven't told him that yet. How silly of you. You must fix that oversight immediately!

You leap up towards Jake's planet. This would not normally be a very useful action, but today it turns out that you can fly! You shoot into the open medium, pushed faster and faster by the life power expelled behind you. Luckily you suddenly seem to have so much to spare!

You've never traveled between Lands except by using the gates, and the trip is more confusing than you expected. You get a little bit turned around - [Oops!](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007614) \-- But you make it to the Land of Mounds and Xenon super fast anyway. And there's Jake himself!

"Jake!" you call. "Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!" Sometimes he's a huge knucklehead and doesn't pay attention to things, even if they're floating right in front of him with a popcorn yellow dress and an orangey-pink Sour Key skin complexion. "JakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJake!"

"Jane?" he says. "Is that you?"

` **[A mystery! You love mysteries! What clues can you find to determine the answer?** `

` **A - Jane has a prescription for glasses in the drawer of her desk. You are wearing glasses; do the prescriptions match? yes** `

` **B - Jane has left strands of hair in the hairbrush on her bathroom counter. It is a different color than yours, but people have been known to change their hair color, especially when they are embroiled in a mystery! What would the results be if you gave the hair to Roxy as a sample to compare Jane's DNA with yours? analysis pending** `

` **C - Jane and Jake are friends, and friends often share private jokes that seem contextless to uninvolved parties. If you told Jake you were baking a pumpkin pie, and he responded, "What pie?" would this be hilarious to you? yes, although you never truly found it as much a kneeslapper as Jake did** `

` **D - Jane possesses an HONORARY PLACRONYM inscribed with JANE CROCKER. Is _your_ name Jane Crocker?  yes** `

` **Given these clues, you conclude that:** `

` **YES: IT *IS* YOU!]** `

``

`Mystery solved! Jane has earned THIRTY-FIVE (35) SLEUTH POINTS for this deduction!`

You and Jake proceed to have [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007619) talk about baby-making. Then Jake makes [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007620) face, so you do [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007621), and [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007622), and [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007623), and [_THIS_](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007624)!

Wow, telling a story parallel to canon is pretty much definitely the way to go. It saves so much descriptive typing, and surely you won't run into later problems caused by poor planning, such as having to de-anon on any hypothetical journal based communities so that the links are formatted properly!

After all [THIS](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007625), Jake is lying at the bottom of a cliff, clutching the intersection between his thighs. You _have_ heard that boys can rarely resist touching themselves, given the opportunity, or perhaps he's been thinking about the baby-making part of your conversation and decided that indeed he's ready to?

Oh shit! You just ended a sentence with a proposition! What a naughty girl you are! You give yourself a solid slap on the wrist for behaving so improperly, and a cloud of icing sugar drifts up like shattered pixels.

You leap off the cliff edge after Jake, and your skirt billows out to let you drift gently down on the breeze. When you land, Jake blinks up at you with watery eyes. His mouth is a gasping "O".

He is overcome by emotion after your confession! What a sweetheart! You drop to your knees and give him a big wet smooch to celebrate.

"Jane," he moans when you pull away.

"Hi, Jake!" you say.

"Jane. What." He rolls his head to the side and makes a grunting noise at the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Jake!" you sigh. "It's a good thing I have enough investigative skills for both of us. I'm engaging in sloppy teenage makeouts with you, you goofy boy!"

It's really complicated to commence the sloppy makeouts at a diagonal, so you plop yourself down stradle-ways across his middle. Your skirt blankets the muscles of his abdomen like a crisply laid tablecloth, which will not do at _all_ for your purposes. You bunch the fabric out of the way.

Then you kiss him again. This works much better! He squirms beneath you, and his hands clench over his crotch, which is to say, directly under _yours_. You poke a curious bit of tongue between his lips, and he responds by groaning and pushing up at you right where you'll appreciate it most.

"Oh! You _are_ a fast mover," you say. "I'm so happy that I told you how I felt, so that you can be my boyfriend!" Then a fantastic idea occurs to you. "Jake! Why don't we make a baby right now!"

He's still having trouble, groaning and losing words, breathless in his excitement. "Jane, why are you... Did something... Happened to... The game?"

You consider this with due gravity, because it is important for a girlfriend and a boyfriend to listen to each other if their relationship will be a long lasting and fulfilling one.

"Yes Jake, you are right. The game is no place for babies. However! That doesn't mean we can't practice!" You reach underneath his legs, searching up until you feel the shape of his ballsack through his short shorts. It's warmer and bigger than you'd thought it would be (Why yes, you've thought about it; a young lady may be inclined to entertain certain ideas and what ifs if she chooses!) but then you don't have much practical experience as a judge. Or perhaps they're already swollen from when you kicked them scant minutes ago?

You know from certain places on the internet that boys place great value on this size of such attributes, so you're happy to have helped him out that way. When the effect wears off, you'll let Jake know you will do it again and again as many times as necessary!

His balls are as invitingly squishy as two oversized Fruit Gushers®, so you give each a soft squeeze. Jake makes a few "Guh!" exhalations, and his stomach muscles ripple beside your knees, like he's trying to do stomach crunches.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" you laugh at his antics. "You don't have to do exercises to impress me _now_! I already find your muscles very pleasing to look at!"

You squeeze his balls again to prove it, and now he twists and bucks under you. His ass bounces into the air. "Woo hoo hoo hoo!" you shout, cowgirl style, as you bounce along with him. Everytime you touch down, the knuckles of his hands grind into your crotch, slide against the outside mounds of labia. You hit harder each time, keeping yourself longer to him before letting his momentum carry you up.

Down - and the flat of Jake's hand pressing against the whole of your groin, and a thrumming tension radiating past the hood of your clit, twisting halfway to your navel - Up. Down - and the ridge of his thumb nudging into the valley between your labia, and your cunt muscles clench clench clenching against nothing but their own emptiness - Up, and Jake is near tears, choking, muttering your name over and over when he can manage any words at all.

It turns out the issue of _Cosmo_ that Roxy alchemized out of a copy of Game Grrl, her favorite pink lipstick, and sbAhJ the MOVovie was right. Foreplay is not even slightly a waste of time! But when Jake finally stops bucking underneath you, you're just as ready for the main, curtain-parting event.

Jake is breathing heavily, and tremors still heave up from his midsection to his throat. He stares into the sky vacantly, as though too overwhelmed to remember what's supposed to happen next.

That's okay! You're ready. You smile happily at him and reach in for his belt buckle... only to find the texture shifting in your hands. The buckle is hidden under your skirt, but you think you recognize the extensive lines and grooves of the one Jake created using the code of one of his side-quest artifacts. Dirk had complained to you multiple times about how complicated it is to release, and in retrospect you were not as appreciative an audience as your good friend Dirk deserved! You will have to apologize so that your friendship will be good as new.

Jake knows how much _you_ like this type of challenge, however. By changing into this belt, he's proving that he's much more considerate as a boyfriend than he had ever been as a regular best friend!

` **[A puzzle! You love puzzles! How will you attempt to solve it?** `

` **A - interview any imps who may have been around when Jake's consorts were alive to talk about the puzzle** `

` **B - arrange a complex system of mirrors to aim a particular strain of bacteria's natural bioluminescence at the latch** `

` **C - seek out an in-game "rosetta stone" to help you interpret the writing of the deepest ruins** `

` **D - you are WAY TOO HORNY for any of that. Forget the buckle; you can get to Jake's junk from the BOTTOM side of his shorts.]** `

You picked:

# 

D

You push aside the hem of one leg, and the shorts stretch easily to the side, exposing... the gumball green silk of Jake's thong. There are - you squint closer for the narrative's sake, although your glasses are working better than usual - tiny monsters printed on it in the pattern of Jake's bedsheet, like cutouts in an apple flavored fruit rollup.

Well! You are already thinking about _beds_. The thong is a wild success. Jake lifts his hands to give you a better view. Then he tries to grab your hands to show you where he wants to be touched, but the silly dear's coordination is off, and if you followed his discombobulated lead you'd probably lose your balance and fall off him entirely!

You brush his flailing hands aside with an affectionate caress, and then you tuck the thong in with shorts and -- Oh dear! His dick has retreated towards the raised flesh of his belly. Perhaps the application of your foot has not improved the full score of his dudeness quotient as well as you'd supposed?

But easy to err, easy to repair. You let a small bit of life energy leak from your fingertips and... hmm. You were looking forward to a more dramatic reaction, but all you get for your trouble is a small amount of unwinding. The short, heaving gasps that had been shaking his muscles so attractively cease, which is not much of a reward _at all_ , and Jake takes in a long and loud breath like he just now noticed he was still safely up from the Xenon layer.

"Jane!" he says. "Please stop for a moment and consider your actions. I don't know what happened to addle your noggin, but I know my chum Jane Crocker and this is no way she'd conduct herself towards a friend."

"I know!" you say. "That's why I'm so happy we are dating." You prod at his dick again, but it remains piled to the side like a deflated eclair, useless for reaching the pounding itch inside you.

One suggestion from Roxy's issue of _Cosmo_ was to flutter your eyelashes sensuously over his ballsack. An interesting idea, but you have a better one. You grab his dick in your fist and add a little life directly to his party!

It rises in your palm like a fast motion cupcake. Jake's head drops back and - My! - you're treated to another one of those rough shaky breaths that ripple across his abdominal muscles. "Jane! No!" Jake cries in awed disbelief of your abilities!

"Oh, yes!" you say.

You bring his dick up to your tights, whereupon you discover yet another setback. You're not sure how this new outfit is put together, and none of your others seem to be unlocked to you in this state. You feel for the upper edge of your tights and find they merge seamlessly with your skirt under the ruffle. It's a lucky thing you've felt no need to take a tinkle since you've changed

into what?

into this cute yellow and pink ensemble!

` **[A challenge! You love challenges! What will you do first?** `

` **A - search for hidden zippers or** `

` ****`

`**NO.**`

****

**FUCK THIS.**

_Hope_ fully fuck this, if you know what you're saying, and you do, because you're the one who's saying it.

(Psst. It's a pun.)

You let go of Jake's dick, grab your tights between your legs, and pull the fabric apart. It doesn't rip, but it stretches like warm toffee until you can poke your fingers though and. Oh. That does feel nice, just the presence of your bare fingertips next to your clit. It is also a good thing that, whatever they're made of, your tights appear to be safe from dissolving in wet conditions, or this challenge would have been much easier, hoo hoo hoo!

When you pull your hand out, the hole you forced through your tights melts closed like buttercream. Your fingers are coated in a stickiness that glitters stranger colors than anything you're accustomed to collecting from your cunt. Perhaps it's just the Land's strange lighting? You give one fingertip an experimental lick. It's as sweet as the sugared shells of M&M's®.

You stretch open your leggings again and this time you reach for Jake's dick. Where you touch him, lines of glittering color trail on skin and jump from the tips of public hairs like the tamed sparks of crunching a Life Savers® candy between your teeth.

Jake lifts a hand towards you, palm out, and you high five one of his appendages while you slip the other inside you.

``

`Which piece of Jake's anatomy did Jane use for which purpose? Correctly match Jake's [PALM, DICK] to Jane's [HAND, CUNT] and earn ONE (1) SLEUTH POINT!`

You figure you've left him hanging long enough.

# 

;B

Your cunt's as moist as a jelly filled donut, and Jake's dick slips right up inside. The sensation of no-longer-emptiness spreads through your core, and now it's you breathing out in stutters. Getting over all your personal hangups and hesitations is wonderful! You don't know why it took you so long.

You want even more of Jake, and so you shove your hips down until your crotches press flush. Jake's pubic hair prickles your skin. Then you pause for a moment, simply enjoying the thickness of his dick pushing against the muscles of your cunt, filling you. Jake shudders underneath, but unless he has a vibration setting similar to your usual erotic partners, it won't be enough: pretty soon, he's going to have to start thrusting!

As you're steadying your grip on his hips - he can't stop squirming, but you can hardly blame him! - your tights seal themselves closed. It's going to be such a bother to untangle them later, you think, but then Jake bucks _hard_ underneath you and it turns out the closed grip of your tights is perfect for holding his bits in place inside your cunt, no matter how much he wiggles or twists up.

You wave your hands above your head for a moment, back to Cowgirl Jane, and you notice that after guiding his dick into your cunt, your whole hand is slicked up and glinting as though it's been glazed with icing. You should prove to Jake just how much fun you're having, you decide, smiling at the idea. You bring your wettest hand to his face.

"Jakey! Look!" you say.

Jake mutters an answer, but he stops talking as soon as you bring your palm over his lips. "Sweet, right?" you ask. "Almost as sweet as you!"

Jake doesn't taste your hand. Instead, he sets his lips into a playfully stubborn line. It's not a very cheerful expression, though, so you pull the corners of his mouth up into a smile. Where your fingertips touch his face, the skin acquires a pinkish sheen. The smile sticks.

You've always liked Batman's detective adventures, but you think now that he was too hard on the Joker, who just wanted to see the people of his city grin, no matter what!

While you're focused on this project, Jake grabs the hand on his face and shoves back at your shoulders. You're too powered up to be jarred, even by such a manly throw, but you suddenly realize that you've been ignoring Jake's personal needs and desires unforgivably! Jake has so thoughtfully offered you puzzles and mysteries suited to your interests, but what have you done?

You know how much he likes fisticuffs and scrums!

You punch him lightly in the bicep, and Jake shouts and grabs his arm dramatically: an encouraging display of "nice one, Jane!" You follow up by yanking out a tuft of hair and then, watching it fall from your fingers, feel something heavy just behind your thoughts. Uncertainty

at what would you need to feel uncertain, ever again?

at your technique! Scrumming with Jake sure is different than fighting off a dinosaur skeleton or an inexplicable alien fairy clown. Are you being too precious with him? Perhaps he wants you to punch him in the stomach or the face. It's such an attractive face, though.

You give him a quick jab below the ribs, and in exchange he treats you to the spectacle of a few spontaneous side sit-ups. You applaud the show, and Jake howls. "Get off! Fucking get _off_!"

You giggle. "Yes, Jake, that _is_ what I'm doing!" His dick shoves against something nice inside you, and you clench tighter to keep him in place while you find that angle again... when it happens.

Jake screams in pleasure. His hips shake. His dick tenses into itself, again, again, again.

And then immediately begins to soften.

Of course, you are glad he enjoyed having sex with you so much. But _you_ haven't finished yet, and making love is supposed to leave both parties satisfied! Jake must be embarrassed at his faux pas, so you considerately don't mention it; you simply tap the base of his dick and fill it back up with life energy until it's even fatter than the first time. It swells into the front of your cunt, and you find yourself in another quandary, because you want the friction of movement, but you don't want to lose the pressure. You finally try bending your torso as you slide up and down, to keep everything lined up so deliciously.

Jake yowls, deep throated and primal in his need. "Fuck! Jane. Jane, it's sensitive!"

"Oh, me too, Jake! I can feel _everything_." He throws his hands at your breasts, screaming your name again, but you are too close to your own orgasm to acknowledge to his redoubled efforts. You hold his hips down to steady them and focus on riding him, getting that stocky dick to pummel you in all your favorite places. You bring him deeper - and each time you set down, the fabric of your tights stretches, a pulling pressure across your clit.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuh!" Jake says, a breathless falsetto moan. He's so happy that his eyes overflow with tears.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaah!" You join in and there, finally - you've hit the edge. You go still, enjoying the physical urgency prickling up your spine, the awareness of the join between your bodies, until, just as the crescendo threatens to be lost, you grind your clit against him, that one last burst of sensation you need.

The energy of your orgasm.... Well, it shakes a few muscles in your cunt, there's no call for hyperbole when the additives-free experience is already so great. Your brain feels like there's a sugar sparking firework show just behind your vision, and your toes tingle and clench. You keep moving, trying to stretch out the high, and Jake's making low noises, squirming underneath you, his hands pushing at your inner thighs. He squeezes your flesh in time with the weakening contractions, and you gasp out your appreciation.

This physical connection with the boy you're in a committed relationship with is so much better than an evening spent alone with your mixing spoon set on low whirl. The crests of pleasure fade to aftershocks, and Jake's dick becomes a slightly uncomfortable rod inside you. He doesn't seem ready to soften soon, but he did already get a full round!

You are in a mind to give him another big sloppy kiss, but he's too tall, lying back with eyes rolled sour apple green away from you. Instead you lean forward and blow a razzberry on his sternum.

You look up and he's panting, the tip of his tongue peeking underneath his large front teeth - much like yours! Boy, you hope your combined progeny will not have any fear of dentists. Jake's lips are swollen and flushed maroon, and it's a waste that they're all the way on the other end of him. For kissing purposes, of course! But when you're ready for more sex, you and Jake will have to try - as they'd say in hushed giggles back when the Earth was a thing, " _69_ "ing.

A young lady in the Crocker line could get in a small lot of trouble for using this particular vulgarity, but luckily you don't have to worry about the Earth's rules anymore. Your whole universe is probably dead by now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!

It's a very timely tragedy, because you want to feel Jake's plum pudding lips around your pussy, his tongue licking you out like a bowl of leftover cookie dough, and you wouldn't mind sucking the filling from his Creamsicle® either. Just thinking about it is almost enough to get you ready again.

Almost. Whatever images are playing across your brain, Jake's dick is poking into you far less pleasantly than it had a scant minute ago.

You roll off him, but his hips rotate with yours, still melded with your tights at the groin. You sigh and dig your nails into the fabric at the merge, and then _ripppp_ his junk out of you. Good it had felt to be filled with Jake's dick, but good it feels to be emptied of it, too. Your cunt spasms in weak aftershock again, and you're impressed with the persistence of its enthusiasm! You press the length of two fingers over your clit until the spasms quiet once more.

Your tights melt closed - the air stops touching cool to your slicked labia - but small bits of bubblegum blue and pink are still matted in the dark curls of Jake's public hair. It even stretches and snares like bubblegum, when his body shivers all the way through. You will have to read the materials tag on your new outfit!

Jake's dick, dipped in your juices as thoroughly as an ice cream cone in hot fudge, sparkles in the dim. You reach out to feel.... But before you touch him, Jake flops over onto his stomach.

"Whatever's affecting you, Jane," he says. "You have my vow that we'll get you every bit of help that you require, and that I. Jane, I." He pauses to wipe his face and sniffle. "Of course, it probably won't matter to you in your current condition, but I promise that I won't hold you at fault for anything that happened when you weren't in your right mind."

During the fucking, Jake's shorts had been torn at the side seams, but that's the price one must pay for passion. The bottom curves of both asscheeks have popped out, chiseled and clenching, glistening with sweat and a thin sticky line of sparkling color. You run a finger down one side of his ass, enjoying the topography, and it twitches. "Jane," Jake says. "You have to stop."

"Not for _that_ long!" you promise him. Boys! Such impatience!

Such a fine ass!

You want a better look. You reach into your sylladex and pull out your junior sleuth's magnifying glass which you look through and....

Wait. The object is opaque. Unless the close up view of Jake's asscheek involves swirls of green and red, this is _not_ your magnifying glass. It is Calliope and her brother's combined lollipop jujus!

Oh well. It _is_ a circle impaled on a stick. Close enough! But you will have to do something other than look through it.

` **[A decision point! You love opportunities to have a limited effect on the narrative direction! What do you choose to do with the lollipop?** `

` **A - look through it at Jake's ass! That's the reason you reached into your inventory to begin with, so why change your course now?** `

` **B - give the sweet smelling and only slightly saliva marked surface another lick! What else is a lollipop for?** `

` **C - _Cosmo_ has several suggestions of what you might achieve with a paddle-shaped object after you've put your eyelashes away, and only the most questionable of them involves boats.** `

` **D - place the lollipop flat on the ground and arrange yourself, Jake, and Jake's troll _x2_ sprite combo into a ~~circle~~ triangle around it. Proceed to have the best game of "spin the bottle substitute" in the history of paradox space.]** `

You picked:

# 

A

But you already....

It was like one and a half paragraphs ago, how can you not remember that you...

Oh, whatever. You are the one in charge here, which is working out super well because every decision you've made thus far has been incontrovertibly the most excellent available! Woo!

You _once again_ eclipse your view of Jake's ass with the lollipop and squint through its hard candy surface. You see bright green and red lines swirling together towards the center of the disk, where they blink from existence, or consume each other, or perhaps continue on, forever, in some dimension perpendicular to those you can perceive. As you stare longer at the center point, the spirals appear to move, spinning around each other in what is undoubtedly an optical illusion that is no cause for concern whatsoever. They expand out into your peripheral vision, and you feel nothing but an increase in your already exuberant contentment, much like the characters of _[Uzumaki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzumaki)_ did, in the very very end. Your smile edges even further up your face.

This has nothing to do with anyone's finely sculpted buttcheeks. What a useful tangent.

You picked:

# 

C

You heft the weight of the lollipop and whack Jake with the flat of it against his ass.

Jake's ass twerks up encouragingly, presenting you a plump and inviting target. His legs and arms flail out on the ground around him. It's a very handsome sight! You smack him again, and he shouts. "Jane! Please! This obviously isn't you!"

You sigh fondly. "No Jake, we already solved that mystery. It was me all along! We're playing a new game now."

Smuck! His back arcs, ass bobbing around. Smackers! His skin turns ruddier, and are those colorful fireworks you spy under his skin? Again!

What a fun game! You are so happy! You feel that any hypothetical follow-along-ers of these events should have the chance to play along at home, so they can be happy too!

[Click here](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007626) to try it! Be sure to time your clicking to when Jake's ass is bent upwards, so you can watch him wriggle out the effects of your smacks. Sadly, you _will_ have to move the screen close to your face, as the "magnifying" glass provided will not prove to "magnify" anything but your own personal smile.

(Note: The timing does not actually matter, but it is more fun if you pretend.)

Whack! Slap! Thwack! Each time the lollipop hits Jake's skin, there's another Sunbursts® brilliant flare, another futile panicked scramble, another shading of his complexion towards something brighter and peachier.

You keep going, and his cries become closer to giggles.

He glances at you, lips stretched into a grin wide enough to house three jawbreakers and....

Then....

You will miss the ripped up booty shorts in comparison to this new, complete coverage fashion statement, but you're pleased that you've succeeded in making Jake exactly as ecstatic as you are!

"Wow!" he says. He springs up and grins in your direction. "Thanks Jane!"

"You're welcome Jake!" you say.

"I'm sorry I told you to stop having sex with me!" Jake says. "It was really great of you to keep going regardless! I've never had sex with a girl before so I didn't know it would make me so happy!"

"I knew it would Jake!" you say. "And I'm so happy that you're happy!"

"And by golly I'm happy you're happy that I'm happy!" says Jake. "In fact, why don't you do the same thing to Dirk and Roxy, so that they will know how much fun it is too!"

"Sure, if you think that's a good idea!" you say. "I want all our friends to be as happy as we are!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" says Jake, happily.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" you say.

"Jane! Hey, Jane!"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Jane, take my hand and fly away with me!" He reaches out to you with a hand the color of all four classic Starburst® flavors chewed into a gob. You entwine your fingers with his, and holding hands with your loving boyfriend is precisely as romantic as you'd imagined it to be.

"Okay Jake," you say. "Where are we going?"

"Why, off to adventure of course!" he says.

"Of course!" you say. You are not surprised. There is so much adventure waiting for you. It's great. You're great. You and Jake as a couple are great.

And off to adventure [you go](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007627)!


End file.
